The modern telecommunication systems often include optical fiber networks, and that requires a variety of equipment, including devices for multiplexing, demultiplexing, and switching of optical signals. The switching may be implemented in the electronic domain; however, the electronic circuits limit the maximum bandwidth of the signal. It is desirable to use transparent, all-optical devices.
One particular problem associated with optical switching is a convenient and inexpensive device enabling fixed optical cross connect, for connection of several devices so that each of the devices receives input from all other devices, though not from itself. By way of example, such connectors may be used with switching arrays that switch signals between optical fibers on the per-wavelength basis. FIG. 1 illustrates the complexity of connections between 8 devices, and FIG. 2—a conventional regroup fiber plate that enables the connections presented in FIG. 1. However, the fiber plates have a relatively large size. The complexity often leads to human errors in the placement of fibers in this complex configuration. Furthermore, the brittleness of the fibers affects the design solutions, and fibers may break if routed and bended by a machine.
Accordingly, there is a need for an optical device that enables fixed optical cross connect and may be used for connection of several devices so that each of the devices receives input from all other devices, though not from itself.